This invention relates to window mounted planter boxes and the like. More specifically, it relates to a planter box which is capable of being installed in the window of a home or apartment and provides a controlled environment for houseplants, small outdoor flowering plants and the like. The device is intended to permit indoor growing of small outdoor plants during cold weather. By extending out from a window more sunlight than would normally be available indoors is obtained. Additionally, the humidity in the enclosed chamber can be more carefully controlled and drafts avoided.
The portion of the box which does not extend from the window is open so that the planter box communicates with the indoor environment. Thus, although the plants are maintained substantially outside for sunlight purposes, the temperature at which they are maintained is significantly closer to the indoor temperature than would otherwise be the case. When the device extends from a window which is wider than the planter box, a baffle curtain is provided to cover the excess window portion to prevent the entry of dirt, rain, cold air and the like.
By provision of a pull-out drawer on which the plants rest, it is easy to gain access to them for watering, removal and addition of other plants without removing the planter box from the window. A stop arrangement prevents complete accidental removal of the drawer and the resultant damage to the plants. The device is also provided with vents for adjusting the air flow through the chamber and for permitting or preventing the entry of outside air as desired by the user. It will be appreciated that the device can be used for indoor plants as well as outdoor plants. For example, it can be used to grow herbs, general houseplants, and particularly cacti, because of the dry warm heat that can be provided by the device.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a window mounted planter box.
It is another object of the invention to provide a window mounted planter box which is capable of extending from a window to permit maximization of available sunlight.
It is another object of the invention to provide a window mounted planter box adapted for fitting an interior window and which includes a baffle curtain to fully close the window.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a window mounted planter box having a pull-out drawer arrangement for obtaining easy access to the contents of the planter box.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a window mounted planter box having an adjustable air ventilating system for increasing or decreasing the amount of air flowing through the device and for permitting or preventing entry of air from the outside.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the remaining portion of the specification.